To love somebody
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre personajes que el destino hizo su amor imposible... pequeñísimo. Guiño de slash...


**Estoy rescatando fics del baúl del olvido. Ya estaban escritos o en proceso, como el caso de 7 soles y este...**

**To love somebody.**

Tonks a Remus. 

_Hay una luz, _

_cierto tipo de luz_

_que nunca brilla para mí._

Primero fue la Orden del Fénix. Magos reunidos para formar una resistencia contra el Señor Oscuro. A veces a media tarde, a veces a media noche. Sombras escurridizas yendo en pos de lo incierto. Y ahí era donde lo encontraba. Pensativo, apacible, siempre al lado de Sirius, siempre correcto. La saludaba con un fugaz "Nimphadora" y un ligero gesto de cabeza. Y era todo. Y cuando su nombre caía de sus labios, no molestaba, no sonaba tan mal. Nunca hizo caso de los cambios que la luna operaba en él, porque al fin y al cabo Remus siempre era Remus, y una vez al mes no nublaría todos los otros días de gentileza y mesura. Tampoco hizo caso del brillo en sus ojos, cuando, en muy contadas ocasiones, Sirius reía descaradamente alegre.

Aunque esto último siempre fue una espina de sospecha en su corazón.

Después fue lo de Sirius. A partir de entonces Remus no volvió a ser el mismo. Participaba dentro de la Orden, si, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo, era obvio que dentro de él también algo había muerto. Tonks lo sabía aunque se negase a reconocerlo.

Luego fue la guerra. Sobresaltos, incertidumbre y ese constante temor. Magos buscando a hurtadillas la mejor forma de proteger a Harry, y junto con él, la esperanza de librar al mundo mágico. Decidieron estar juntos, pero Tonks con la certeza, de que, de la luna de Remus, cierta luz jamás brillaría para ella.

Dentro del pecho de Remus, lo sabía bien, una estrella canina olfateaba y se escondía detrás de sombras y velos.

* * *

><p><span>Remus a Sirius.<span>

_Quiero que mi vida _

_Sea un poco de ti..._

Desde Hogwarts comenzó. Si Remus buscara el momento preciso seguro lo encontraría en aquella tarde cuando entró a un vagón de tren y un chiquillo de escasos once años, actitud insolente y con los ojos más grises y más brillantes que recordara, le sonrió. Y fue ese chiquillo - sin querer saber nada de lunas y licantropías - quién le regaló su amistad.

Continuó a través de los años. Merodeos, travesuras, mapas y lealtad marcaron su historia. James siempre decía que quién lograra conquistar a Sirius – y en especial, soportarlo - merecería una presea al valor. Remus callaba. Tan sólo veía como Sirius, brillante como su estrella, resplandecía en medio del bullicio de Hogwarts.

Nunca tuvo la más mínima esperanza ni el atrevimiento de tenerla.

Sirius en la infancia y la inocencia. Sirius en la guerra y el dolor. Siempre parte de su vida. De una forma en la que él hubiera querido serlo también.

Del brazo de Nimphadora iba en busca de un mundo mejor. Juntos en tormentas y batallas, luchando por algo en común. Pero Remus continuamente daba un vistazo hacia atrás. Pendiente siempre de un velo. Tal vez Sirius volvería... y con su vibrante risa alejaría para siempre todo conjuro lunar.

* * *

><p><span>Severus a Lily. <span>

_Tú no sabes_

_lo que es amar a alguien_

_como te amo yo. _

La luz no se confunde con las sombras. La luz, es una esencia extraña para los seres taciturnos y oscuros. Jamás formarán parte de ella. Eso lo sabía Severus. Y podría decir que no le importaba. Su aguda inteligencia le hacia comprender que él seguía un camino destinado para unos cuantos. No había tiempo para pensar en otros. O en el pasado. Pero a veces, al mirar al chico Potter, sus ojos esmeraldas desgarraban la noche con un relámpago de nostalgia. De enfermiza desesperación. Oculta apenas en un odio sordo a ese parecido que el chico tenía con aquél que toda luz le había arrebatado.

Y entonces recordaba.

Aquellas tardes oliendo un perfume a lilas, dulcemente misterioso para un ser lleno de amargura como Severus. Recordaba la voz de Lily y los planes que nunca se cumplieron. Recordaba los pasillos de Hogwarts alumbrados por la silueta que cada tarde le esperaba para conversar. Entonces todo parecía tan sencillo. Sin guerras y sin señores oscuros. Sin traiciones ni dobles juegos, condenado siempre a lastimar a otros.

Especialmente a ella.

A quién jamás hubiera querido hacer daño.

Y la penitencia por el terrible error cometido lo había pagado día a día de todos esos años, de todo aquél tiempo. Con dolor y con rabia. Con soledad y silencio.

La única satisfacción de Severus (bálsamo para su amargura) era que James Potter jamás habría querido a Lily tal y como lo hacía él. Desde las sombras. Cuidando de ella aún bajo la condena de su propia alma. Sin vanagloriarse de tenerla como a un trofeo de quiddicht. Sin pavonearse por el mundo, presumiendo como se presume una nueva conquista.

Potter no sabría quererla así.

Nunca hubiera acechado en la oscuridad para protegerla.

Y al pensar en ello un dolor intenso lo golpeaba despiadadamente.

Odiaba proteger a Harry. Y tener algo común con él. No sólo el chico escuchaba gritos de una mujer al recordar sus peores momentos. Día a día, sin necesidad de tener dementores cerca, los gritos de Lily no callaban en su interior. Lacerando y hundiendo el alma de Severus…

Ese día, antes de hundirse por completo, un par de ojos esmeralda encendieron aquella luz olvidada, por un segundo. Entonces Severus supo que a través de Harry había podido reparar su error…

FIN.


End file.
